


When The Stars Align

by chaemiyoo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaemiyoo/pseuds/chaemiyoo
Summary: Jihyo was curious about her neighbor, she seemed to love thunderstormsMaybe Jihyo was willing to create some just to see the girl smileAnd maybe, just maybe, the stars would finally align themselves to their favor. It only takes one moment to change everything.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	When The Stars Align

Park Jihyo   
Age : Unknown  
Parents : Zeus, unknown   
Height : Unknown   
Location : Unknown 

It has been two years and somehow the young goddess has managed to slip through the eyes of the great god of lightning.

His daughter has done a great job at blending in with mortals, at least that is what people have been saying. 

No one really knows much about the girl, she’s really a mystery. The existence of a new goddess that falls to Zeus’ name isn’t anything else besides rumors. 

Just rumors, that is what was assumed to be. You see Zeus has been unable to find his daughter, her scent has blended well with those mortals that lived below. 

Yet he is sure of the girl’s existence. It started with an unprecedented thunderstorm in Seoul, South Korea. Zeus had not created this thunderstorm. 

Only a direct descendant of Zeus would be able to muster up a storm of its size. That was when a message was reached to the god. 

He spent ages searching for her. No matter where he looked there was no sign of her anywhere. In every turn and every valley, there was nothing.

Zeus flipped the night sky in search of her but always was met with disappointment. 

The god would hear tales of the heroic acts of his daughter but no one ever encountered her. Luckily Athena was able to find the name of the infamous daughter everyone spoke of. 

It brought great joy to the god of lightning to hear of this. However, he was still desperate to be able to meet her. 

He soon grew to give up on his search. That night the storms raged on and brought chaos to the mortals below. 

How was it possible that such a powerful god could manage to defeat titans but not find his own daughter.

Athena found it to be humoring, after all, they weren’t allowed to see their children. 

Suddenly Zeus finds out he has a daughter and things change but Jihyo wasn’t a demi-god. 

The goddess Jihyo has been born but where was she?

\-----------------------------------------------

“I’m tired of hiding” Jihyo spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. 

It has been long since she last spoke to anyone, nonetheless a mortal. Things got lonely all by herself in a sheltered home. 

She doesn’t even remember the last time she left the apartment her mother strictly ordered her to stay in. 

Things get boring when you’re alone. Sometimes when it gets too boring, Jihyo creates a small storm above the sky.

Nothing but a harmless creation for her entertainment but her mother doesn’t like her little game. Now she only does it when her mother leaves her to be in the small apartment. 

There was only one room and a small bathroom. The refrigerator was always full of food and endless board games were laying around. 

In the small space, Jihyo was given only what she needed, as her mother had claimed. 

But lately, something else has taken over her mind. The girl that had just moved into the apartment across hers. If she didn’t know better, she’d think the girl was the daughter of Athena. 

She would only see her when it would be raining out, the girl would rush to the window and watch the rain pour. 

Sometimes she would bring a book out with her to read or some music that Jihyo wished she could hear. 

The girl looked so happy, she wondered what that felt like. Happiness. 

What an interesting thing to experience. Jihyo has spent her life locked away in a room where she could only watch the mortals interact from a small window. 

Every day has been the same for the past 17 years of her life. Her life was a record that was on an endless cycle. 

But today felt different. Something has changed in the universe, she could feel it. 

The sky was darker than usual and the moon watched over the earth constantly. Maybe the insanity was finally getting to her.

And that night when Jihyo closed her eyes to drift into sleep, her mother lifted the cycle off her hands. 

When she woke, the sky was pouring and thunder filled her senses. 

Zeus. She could feel him in her mind, his knowledge flooded her brain and she could only close her eyes to try to communicate. 

After that day she never again heard from her mother, nor did she ever see her again. Now it’s been two years and she lives among the mortals. 

She even attended school but got bored with it in a matter of 2 weeks. 

So now she stays home and just enjoys the simple things in life. She made a friend, her name is Yoo Jeongyeon. She is the same age as her and they get along pretty well.

It feels like they are sisters sometimes. Jihyo couldn’t be happier with that. 

“Why are you staring at me” 

“Because I love you,” Jihyo said with the slightest pout on her face. For a second, the older girl smiled but it left as fast as it came. 

“Ugh you’re being gross again,” Jeongyeon said with disgust as she turned her attention towards the window. It was raining again, for the millionth time today.

Even the forecast couldn’t get a clue about what was going on. 

Jihyo could practically hear the girl thinking if only she could tell her. It felt wrong to lie to her friend but she had to. 

Her father wouldn’t be so happy about her announcing her true identity to complete strangers (his words not hers).

“When will it stop raining” the older girl whined. 

“When you ask nicely” Jihyo teased as she walked back to the kitchen to wash the plates they just used to eat chips on. 

“Oh please rain stop or at least slow down” she was mocking Jihyo’s request but when the rain began to settle, the teasing expression faded. Jihyo smiled at her best friend's reaction

Jeongyeon stayed the night with Jihyo that day but the younger girl couldn’t bring herself to sleep.

She was worried about how she could live her life as a liar. 

It wasn’t the easiest thing in the world to do. After all what kind of person lives their life in a complete lie. 

But Zeus would not like that. Jeongyeon was a mortal and mortals are not to know about the identity of the gods. Especially those who live among them, although there were some exceptions to this rule. 

Those who were discovered were to be punished by those who sit on the thrones of Olympus. 

So for now Jihyo would say nothing. 

But if she did, maybe the punishment wouldn’t be so bad. After all her father is one of those who sit on the throne. 

Something in her head tells her that Athena isn’t very fond of her so maybe it was best to just live her life as a mortal. 

The great daughter of Zeus had to live her life in the shadows instead of sitting with her father in Olympus. Jihyo was not a demi-god, that was since her mother was also a goddess. 

She wasn’t sure what exactly her mother was destined to be, all she knew was that she was not mortal. 

Zeus does not like to get involved romantically with mortals, maybe demi-gods but that is pushing it. 

So Jihyo was determined to do the same. 

No one would be able to find out who she was, and that meant no using her abilities. 

This was fine, up until she ran into her neighbor. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Park Jihyo   
Age : 19  
Parents : Zeus, unknown   
Height : Unknown   
Location : Unknown 

Mina, that was her neighbors' name. She knows that now after years of simply observing the girl from afar. 

A mysterious girl now morphed into a simple acquaintance.

To be fair their conversation was just a greeting. Nothing more than that but there was a reason their conversation caught Jihyo’s attention. 

The book in Mina’s hands was about Zeus. 

The cover had a picture of a man holding a lightning bolt and the words “The lightning god” decorated the top of the page. 

This wasn’t uncommon for mortals to do, they all seemed to be fascinated with her father. Why was it that he was seen as ever-powerful? 

She could do the same things that he did but she was seen as a nobody. 

But she was glad that her neighbor reminded her of her abilities, and that’s when she got the new idea of something she could do for the girl. She did seem to love thunderstorms. 

So from that day on Jihyo created thunderstorms just for Mina. 

It wasn’t allowed but she was falling into the way the girl stared at the storms. So every other day she would make sure that the thunderstorm would roll in right at 7pm.

That was the usual time the girl would get back home. 

The smile on Mina’s face was worth the risk she was taking. If her father were to find out of this new little habit, he would surely force her to Olympus. 

Jihyo did not want to leave behind the mortal world. 

And as weeks passed she continued to create thunderstorms for Mina. 

Somehow it felt as if they were long-life friends but in reality, they’ve only spoken once. 

But perhaps Jihyo’s stares became noticeable to the younger girl because one day she just showed up to her apartment alongside Jeongyeon.

Apparently, the two were close friends and Jeongyeon thought it would be fun for them to meet. 

And meet they did. By the end of the day, Mina’s features had been imprinted into Jihyo’s mind. 

It only took two weeks before Jihyo began to dream of the younger girl and when she closed her eyes, she would see her.

It didn’t help that Mina began to visit her more often with the same smile decorating her face. 

“I love thunderstorms” Mina hazily spoke as her head poked out the window. 

The bright sky has now turned dark and the sound of thunder filled the quiet streets. There was something so peaceful about the storm that was brought on. 

Almost every night the sound of thunder filled those lonely spaces. 

Jihyo smiled at the younger girl, curiosity flooding her mind. Why did she love the storms so much? Was there really a reason behind it?

Or was it almost natural for her to love the storms? 

Whatever it was, the young god was willing to create millions of thunderstorms for her. 

The risk was worth it in the end. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Park Jihyo   
Age : 22  
Parents : Zeus, unknown   
Height : Unknown   
Location : Unknown 

What did it mean to be in love?

Jihyo wasn’t sure but she sure as hell would like to know. There was no book on what love was defined by. 

There were only books on guesses made by mortals on what love was. The young goddess thinks she’s in love. 

With none other than Myoui Mina. 

It felt so natural for her to slip into love, almost as if it were meant to be. Or maybe her soul had loved her in past lives. 

This wasn’t the best nor the worst thing in the world. Yet somehow it worried her. If her father were to find out that she had fallen for a mortal, chaos would erupt on the mortals. 

His expectations of her were unclear but falling for a mortal is one of the first warnings you learn. In fact, you don’t have to learn it, you just know it. 

Myoui Mina was a dangerous mortal, the kind that even Athena would be envious of. 

Her beauty mesmerized all those who came across her. 

This in itself was something dangerous and it didn’t help the girl was so wonderful. Even her flaws were beautiful.

It takes a lot for a goddess to talk so highly of a mortal but Jihyo was sure that Mina was not a mortal.

But the truth was that she was a mortal. 

Myuoi Mina was a mortal, and that meant Jihyo was not to get romantically involved with her. Although it seems it was a bit too late for that on her side. 

The years have passed and if anything her feelings have grown stronger. 

She knows that one day she’ll have to watch Mina get married and watch her fall in love. In the end, it won’t be her she falls for. 

Jihyo is very much aware of that. 

The reality of things became clear when Mina met a girl named Nayeon. For days she was all that she would talk about.   
It made her smile to see the younger girl so happy but there was still the lingering feeling in her chest that made her sigh. 

The two were not meant to be. 

If they were meant to be then it would be up to fate to decide that and Jihyo happens to be familiar with fate. 

And fate tells her that their night skies just didn’t happen to align with each other. 

So she kept her feelings to herself. 

That was the only proper way for things to be able to settle down, this was the only possible solution to the problems of the heart. 

Sometimes love isn’t meant for a current lifetime. So when the nights dragged on, she would find comfort in that. 

And on that quiet night, a god confirmed her love for a mortal. 

Maybe not in this lifetime, maybe in the next. 

Our souls will meet again. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Love is unpredictable, and sometimes. Sometimes you find the person who you're meant to be with at the wrong time. 

The stars just don’t align on that day, this was common knowledge amongst the gods. 

Even mortals talk about this and they even create movies surrounding this. 

So when Mina and Nayeon broke up. Jihyo did what a friend would do, and comforted Mina during this time. 

She only made it rain when it was late at night. 

Because it was during these times when the younger girl struggled to fall asleep. Mina was grateful for this, even if she didn’t know how these things were happening. 

Mina didn’t tell Jihyo why she and Nayeon broke up but she wouldn’t bug the younger girl about it.

After all, it is her decision whether or not to tell her.

She didn’t mind, her mind was occupied with something else about Mina. 

Somehow Mina grew to be prettier every day, Jihyo thought to herself as she stared at the younger girl. 

Athena was probably envious of the beauty the mortal had, Jihyo was sure of it by now. 

“It rains later now” Mina quietly pointed out. 

They sat by the window, music gently filled the empty space. It was 1am and neither girl could even begin to think about falling asleep. 

And although the thunder was making her eyes feel heavy, Mina’s mind was too occupied. 

It felt as if she were to go to sleep, she would miss out on something. Although she wasn’t sure what that something was. 

The rain continued for the next 2 hours. There was no sign of it stopping and Jihyo cleared her throat before speaking. 

“It’s late Mina, you should go” 

The younger girl didn’t move. She sat in place as she stared out to the rain that was her source of comfort. Her pajamas made her look so small in the space. 

This was another thing that made Jihyo smile about the girl. Somehow she managed to be cute in ways she never thought could be seen as cute. 

There was another brief pause. 

“Let me stay tonight, can I?” Mina made no move, her eyes not meeting Jihyo’s, her voice ever so small. 

She probably shouldn’t, and the older girl knows this. 

But before she could say no, Jihyo found herself to be nodding at her request with no sign of hesitation. 

Mina laid facing the window, while Jihyo laid facing the younger girl’s back. It didn’t take long for Jihyo to give in to her sleep. 

Soon her body relaxed and Mina could no longer feel her eyes on the back of her head. 

4 am. 

Mina’s mind was refusing to give in to her sleep. She kept moving around and eventually she found herself facing Jihyo. 

She was close enough to be able to see all of her facial features. 

The distance made her heart race but she couldn’t bring herself to move away from her. 

Hesitantly she brought her hand up to Jihyos’ face, her hand barely touching her. It was now or never. 

There was never a right way to do this, at least that is what she has been telling herself. 

And on that quiet night, a mortal confirmed her love for a god. 

“You’re my dream girl” she whispered softly. “I love you” 

Mina leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Jihyo’s cheek before turning away from the girl. 

It was that night when the stars aligned and neither girl knew it. 

And when the morning came, nothing changed. Everything went back to normal and both girls remained the friends they were before. 

But they remained friends for different reasons. Jihyo was not permitted to get romantically involved with mortals. 

And Mina, 

Mina thinks that Jihyo doesn’t feel the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on greek mythology, which is something that I really love. I don't know if I'll continue this story but if people are interested in it, I would consider it.


End file.
